This Machine
This Machine – piosenka przewodnia Team Dark w grze Sonic Heroes w wykonaniu Julien-K. Tekst ::A shadow of myself, just who am I? ::Scan horizons ::A tragic mystery ::You could've left me here, sealed inside the pod ::No one would ever know ::The Chaos Control ::My true identity ::The power that is me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through a screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches ::With Rouge in the fight - electric vibes ::Change surroundings ::A jewel in history ::A treasure disappears - as she goes ::Miss her as we look away - and no one knows ::This power is a key ::This power changes me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through the screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches ::Chaos Control ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos Control ::Chaos Control ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos ::Chaos Control ::E-123 ::You didn't know - now I'm going to show you ::The power that is me ::You tried to take me down - stop the show ::Seems you've never tasted fear - loss of control ::The power lives in me ::The power that is me ::We all danced in fire ::Trapped in this machine ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman's watching ::We all danced in fire ::Looking through the screen ::Don't know how long we've waited ::As the Eggman watches ::(zamykające elektryczne odgłosy) Powiązanie z drużyną *''A shadow of myself, just who am I?'' - Shadow tracący swoje wspomnienia. *''Scan horizons'' - Shadow próbujący zdobyć informacje na temat swojej przeszłości. *''A tragic mystery ''- Śmierć Shadowa w Sonic Adventure 2 *''You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod'' - Rouge znajdującą Shadowa w kapsule i przypadkowo budząca go ze stanu hibernacji, w którym zamknął go Eggman. *''With Rouge in the fight, electric vibes'' - Umiejętność Rouge pozwalająca wykonać jej Thunder Shoot. *''A treasure disappears, as she goes'' - Rouge będąca złodziejką drogocennych klejnotów i rządową agentką. *''E-123'' - E-123 Omega. *''You tried to take me down - stop the show'' - Omega próbujący zniszczyć Shadowa po tym jak ten został przebudzony przez Rouge. *''Seems you've never tasted fear - or loss of control'' - Shadow będący żywym organizmem przyrównując siebie do Omegi, który jest bezdusznym i pozbawionym emocji robotem. *''Chaos Control'' - Kontrola Chaosu, główna umiejętność Shadowa. *''We all danced in fire'' - wszyscy członkowie drużyny igrali z niebezpieczeństwami (Shadow spadający z kosmosu, Rouge uwięziona na Prison Island, która miała wylecieć w powietrze, Omega zamknięty przez Eggmana na długi czas w bazie i atakujący Shadowa i Rouge w sytuacji którą uważał za groźną). *''Trapped in this machine'' - Shadow uwięziony przez Eggmana w kapsule, lub współpraca Eggmana z Shadowem. *''The power that is me - ''Shadow będący najpotężniejszą formą życia. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Heroes